1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adjustable hospital and nursing home bed, having a three-part support frame for mattresses, the head, middle and foot frame portions of which are pivotably connected to one another via pivot shafts and are supported in such a manner as to be adjustable in height in a suspension frame of a bed frame by a force provider, preferably a gas spring, directly or indirectly via a lever linkage.
2. The Prior Art
A hospital and nursing home bed of this kind is disclosed in German Utility Model No. 85 13 264, but its suspension frame forms an intrinsically inseparable structural unit, so the complete bed is relatively bulky to store and ship.
Furthermore, only the height of the support frame parts with respect to the stationary suspension frame can be adjusted, so that this adjustment option often is inadequate.